Listen to my Words
by minusclea
Summary: Lily doesn't know how she can make it anymore obvious to bloody-hot-as-hell James Potter that she's not interested. Or is she? Anyway, now she's going to use songs to underline her point. This way or the other. :  ENJOY 3
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon, and while everyone else was at the lake, being lazy and just enjoying the sunlight, Lily sat in her dorm, trying to finish the immensely complicated and long transfiguration essay she had been given.

All the others had already finished it, well except for Sirius maybe, but he'd get the notes from James, and write a perfect essay like he always did.

While thinking about the fact that her girls group, containing Lena, Marlene, Alice and herself, grew so close to the one of Potter. Lily grinned as she thought about the reaction she would have had 3 years ago, thinking about the fact to spent time with James Potter and Sirius Black. Not being forced into it. Still grinning broadly, she suddenly heard something flying in her dorm, looking around she spotted the owl of Potter.

She groaned, deciding to ignore it, but this decision lasted for about 5 second, before her curiosity grew too strong and she walked to the owl, impatiently and angry about the fact that he had so much control over her.

What was it with the bloody git, that she suddenly felt different about him. She had hated and loathed him for the past 6 years, and everything was fine. During their duties as head boy and girl they didn't talk, and when their were together, with their cliques, she didn't talks to him, and he obviously had stopped talking to her, for the sake of the whole group. All their conversations ended in fights, which usually ended with James being hexes into something unpleasant, and the boys storming off, leaving the girls behind.

Lily knew that if he wanted, he could easily beat her, but he didn' whether because of the fact that she was a girl, or because he's been „in love" with her for 6 years she didn't know. And didn't care, either. No really. She was perfectly happy without Potter in her life.

She could just admire how cute he looked, when he talked, from far aways. Ignoring the fact, that he wasn't just the most handsome guy in the school, but also one of the most intelligent one. Not caring about the fact that he really did become more mature in their 7th year. Simply...

Lily must've been zooming out, and the owl reminded her painfully that it had been standing there for about 10 minutes with it's leg stretched out, ready to deliver the note.

Lily began to get the letter from the owls leg, wondering what potter might have to tell her.

When she had the letter in her hand safely, the owl hooted deeply and set off. „Bye Drizzle" Lily said absentmindedly, as it flew out of the window. Drizzle. Who on bloody earth would name it's owl drizzle. As usually Lily couldn't understand what the bloody hell was going on in James Potter's mind.

She bagn opening the letter. She was almost entirely sure that it was James telling her to leave her homework and come down to the others. That she shouldn't stop being such a perfect student. That she should copy his.

She had nearly finished the reply of a letter she hadn't even read yet in her head, when the letter was finally unfolded.

It said:

**Doing you transfiguration essay on animagi? Sitting in my dorm.**

**JP **

She stared down at the few words and groaned. He always had to interfere with her. Alright, she though, if he doesn't get it this was, she wouldn't know how. She quickly wrote a reply, saying :

**I don't know how I can make this any clearer to you, to mind your own business and leave me alone, but try and listen to that.**

**"Please can you stop calling**

**'Cause it's getting really boring**

**And I've told you I don't want to be friends**

**Believe me when I tell you that**

**I never wanna see you again**

**How on earth could I be any more obvious?**

**It never really did and now it's never**

**Gonna happen with the two of us**

**I don't understand what it is that you're chasing after"**

She called her owl, without writing any greets, or even her name. He didn't deserve that, after all he interupted her work for NO reason. The owl, pimki, flew off with the letter safely attached to it's leg. She had to admit that the name pimki was not really an improvement to drizzle, but she wasn't in the mood for this kind of discussion.

She was furious,he always thought he had to interfere with her, ask her out 10 times a day, just because he thought that every girl would be delighted to be his girlfriend. The fact that they would, including her, didn't matter, he didn't have to know that.

**A/N: So what do you think about this story? I had this idea for quite a long time now, and now finally managed to actually write it down. I will upload the next chapter if i have at least 1 review, so write it YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ;)**

**Please, i would really love that ;)**

**The song is "Never Gonna Happen" by Lily Allen, i found it quite fitting :) **

**Loads of kisses and cookies 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

James sat on his bed, playing with his wand when Pimki arrived. Pimki. Even worse than Drizzle. The only thing James could say to defend himself was that he named his owl when he was 5. Lily obviously have had a creative block at the age of eleven, when she got her owl.

Pimki flew straight towards him, landed on his bed and waited for James to get the letter. After James read it, he wasn't angry or disappointed, he thought that Lily would react this way, after all she had reacted like this for the past 6 years. But he did not quite believe her. He knew that she did not hate him. ... At least not THAT much.

What he knew, however, was that she would really like him, if she only would take the time to really try and look through his surface. He was not that arrogant and reckless like everyone thought. He could handle responsibility. He was head boy after all, though he could not deny that he was the first one to think that Dumbledore had gone mad, when the Hogwarts letters arrived during this summer. Sirius had laughed so hard, Mrs. Potter was on the edge to take him St. Mungo's, just in case. Peter and Remus had made fun of him as well, although James was under the impression that Remus indeed was a bit disappointed James had gotten the badge, not he himself. But that was James's smallest problem right now. He had to think about a way to get Lily to see past his „bad boy" image, to see the real James Potter. If he had to do it through words, so let it be. He shuffled through his ipod, looking for the right song to chose. After several minutes, he leapt out a victorious yell, being sure it was the perfect song. He called Drizzle, and instead of writing a letter just grabbed a piece of parchment. He wrapped it around his ipod after he had written the words „**How about that one?**".

After Drizzle flew of to Lily's dorm, James lay back on his bed, thinking about Lily. Lily. Lily Juliet Evans. Lily'y parents obviously had a crack for French names, but James would have loved Lily with every name. She was simply.. imperfect and thus perfect. He had imagined many times, how it would be to be her boyfriend. If he would get too reckless she would stop him, being very trustworthy and protective. If she would get her temper up, he would relax her, and calm her down. He simply knew that they would fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle that bring out the best of the other one. Imagine a puzzle, where you have just a mess of little pieces that don't seem to fit together, and don't look like anything at all. If you tried however, to fit those pieces together, you would get something stunning, that just seems like it is meant to be together.

She hated him. She hated him, because she was actually WAITING for his response. Why in the name of Merlin's bloody underwear was SHE, Lily Evans, waiting for James-BLODDY-Potter's respond. She should not care. She should not think about his, his perfect, muscular body, his messy, crazy hair, his warm hazel eyes, his ... STOP it Lily, she thought. You can't act like that, you have declared his hatred for him for the past 6 years, you can't suddenly go up to him and tell him that you lo...

„DRIZZLE", she squeaked. Phey, she thought, squeaking was something for little girls, that admired pop stars, not something for her, being 16 years old and in her senior year. It was all because of HIM. But his owl had just flown into her dorm bringing his respond.

She jumped up from her bed, where she had been sitting, impatiently, and got the letter of Drizzles leg, so fast she actually hurt the owl. He let out a reproachful yelp, and bit the back of her hand, quite hard. „Oww, Drizzle, will you stop that. You just as bad behaved as your owner." Drizzle threw her a disgusted look, before flying out of the window.

Lily unrolled the piece of parchment even faster, and HIS ipod landed on her bed. His ipod, He had touched it, listened to it countless times. She was about to sniff at it to see if it smelled like him, when her brain possessed what she was about to do and screamed „STOP HER! SOMEONE STOP HER"

She threw the ipod onto her bed, blushing and feeling her cheeks getting hot, even though no one was there to see it.

She picked up the parchment that had fallen to the floor, and read it. What did he mean „How about that one?". Was he talking about a song? He must be, after a look at his ipod she saw, and one song had been playing for quite a time now, he had put it on repeat.

She sat down on her bed, leaning against the wall, plugged the in earphones, and shuffled back to the beginning, waiting for the song to start.

**„ Beautiful girls all over the world**

**I could be chasing but my time would be wasted**

**They got nothin' on you baby**

**Nothin' on you baby**

**They might say hi and I might say hey**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say**

**Cause they got nothin' on you baby**

**Nothin' on you baby**

**Not not not nothin' on you babe**

**Not not nothin' on you**

**I know you feel where I'm coming from**

**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done**

**Most of it really was for the heck of the fun**

**On the carousel so around I spun**

**With no directions just tryna get some**

**Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun**

**This is how I lost more than I had ever won**

**And honestly I ended up with none**

**Beautiful girls all over the world**

**I could be chasing but my time would be wasted**

**They got nothin' on you baby**

**Nothing on you baby**

**They might say hi and I might say hey**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say**

**Cause they got nothin' on you baby**

**Nothin' on you baby"**

**A/N: **

**Wohhoo cliffhanger :) .. okay not really, but kinda.. :P okay FINE no cliffhanger whatsover, but i like the word! :D So the song is "Nothin' on You" by Bruno Mars and B.o.B and i do not own the song! i also dont own Harry Potter, which is pretty sad and which is even sadder is that i just lost my pickle.. :( **

**So while i will go and tryna find it you have to review, or otherwise i won't upload the next chapter.. :D mean i know, but thats how the world rolls. ;) **

**Sooo, loads of love and cookies :)**

** 3 **

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

James had been waiting in his room for half an hour now, impatiently walking around, sitting down again, and walking around again. He simply did not understand what took Lily so long to answer his last letter. When Pimki finally flew into his room, carrying a letter, he practically ran towards it, letting out a yell, being so relieved that she had finally answered. He did not know in what internal conflicts Lily had been while answering his letter...

- WHY did you do that?

- Because I love him, and I want him to know that in order for us two to be together for the rest of my life, me cuddling...

- SHUT UP...I'm feeling sick. You have a reputation to loose, you know that, what if he shows this letter to his friends...

- He would not do that, it's something personal, he would never...

- How would you know what exactly James Potter would do or not do?

- Because...I..I just KNOW it..!

- Very mature answer...

- If I could I would slap you right know...

- Even more mature...

- Coming from YOU...

„SHUT UP!" Lily shouted to her silent room, where no other person but herself was in. She could not and did not want to believe James Potter had made her talk to her own confused mind. If she did not figure out a way to stop that, she would be loony within in matter of days. She had to put a stop to this...But how? One the one side she wanted nothing more than to rip all his limps out of his body, and on the other hand kiss him mindless. She did not know why she could not just do that, go up to him and tell him how badly she was in love with him. She guessed she was just afraid he might loose his interest in her. After all his only hobby in the past years, except for Quidditch and pranks, was to ask her out and admit his everlasting love.

She was scared as hell that the moment she would confess her feelings for him, he would be satisfied, now positive that he could have EVERY girl in Hogwarts and turn her down. She also could not really believe that James-hot-as-hell-and-most-popular-and-brightest-student-ever-admired-by-everyone-Potter would actually have an interest in her. She was hard studying, very clean and responsible, from time to time she had a really bad temper and was muggle born, coming from the middle class. He was pure-blood, coming from one of the richest families in the wizarding world, and probably also in the muggle world, never studies, yet still got top grades in everything. he was funny and usually really relaxed. She was practically the complete opposite to him. What the hell did he want with her? No, she couldn't admit her love, he would surely turn her down, and her whole reputation would be ruined for the rest of the school year.

On the other hand, he was so sweet... Oh gosh, the loony-part has already started.

James opened the letter impatiently, wanting to know what she thought, he had to wait for her response. He knew that she was not convinced yet, that would have been to easy, but apparently they were making kind of like a game out of it. The one who could make the other believe their point of view won.

When he finally managed to open her letter, his ipod fell out as well. Yes, he though, definitely a game.

Suits it more...

were the only words that were written on the parchment.

James looked at his Ipod, smiled when he recognised the song, and pressed play. Her response could have been worse. He was getting her there.

**Storm these walls,**

**'Cos I'm not giving you the keys**

**Let it go, let it go now, let me go and give me peace**

**As cold as stone we are**

**Or skin and bones, it's crazy**

**What's done is done**

**So hate me**

**If it makes it easy?**

**So it's**

**Good bye to your little white lies**

**It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth sometimes**

**I'm sweet, yeah you better believe it**

**I'm not one to criticize**

**But you never had a smile that could reach the eyes**

**On three, on four**

**Close the door as you're leavin'**

... he was not going to give up. Not yet.

**A/N: Sooooo :D please, please, please review .. :) it makes me sooo happy, and i will love you forever ! ;) The song is "Little White Lies" by Jennifer Kae.. and i dont own it .. phooey.. :( **

**But anyways, i have a reaaally good idea already how the story is supposed to continue, but in order for his awesomeness to happen, YOU (yes you, dont think the next person is going 2 do it) have to review the story.. :D **

**I know im as mean as always, but i was born that way (i also don't own this song :o) **

**And i also DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.. :D that had to be said :P**

**So please dont blame me that the song doesnt really fit this time, i wanted to upload and im already really tired, its quite late and yeah.. but next ones are getting better, promise.. :) **

**So Looooads of cookies and love, as lon as i get looooooads of feedback and reviews from you ;) **

**3**


End file.
